


Imagine Hearing that Darly was hurt

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: Daryl comes back from a run in very bad shape. Will he make it? Will you be able to tell him your feelings ?





	

Your worrying to much they will be back here anytime now “Maggie said coming up beside you from where you were watching at the window. "I know " you replied. Even though you knew that didn’t keep you from worrying.  
" You really tell him how you feel " Maggie comment again and you glanced over at her. She chuckled " it on your face every time you look at him " she replied.  
"is it really?" you asked turning away from the window. " everyone notices except for Daryl really "Maggie said. "Well gee that nice I wish someone would have clued me in sooner " you replied.  
Walking into the kitchen you picked up you glass and took a sip. " I can't say anything because I am afraid things would get awarded between us if he doesn’t feel the same. " you replied running a hand though your hair.  
" your never know until you try and I believe that in this world now a day everyone needs love " Maggie said. You smiled " talking like someone who was luckily enough to find a guy as wounderful as Glenn " you replied and she smiled blushing.  
"Yes, I was. " she admitted all the sudden you both heard the front door open "Maggie?" You watch Maggie whole face lite up when she heard Glenn 's voice. She took off into the other room.  
You stay behind for a minute to give them a moment of privacy. You finish off your drink and stood up just as they walked back into the room. Taking one look at their faces you knew something was wrong "  
"What is it?" you asked Glenn glanced at Maggie before speaking " we ran into some trouble on the run. Some guys thinking, they were tougher than they were wanted our stuff." he said watching you carefully  
Your heart was racing hard in your chest as you waited. Glenn contiuned “we uh. Well we had to kill them" he said with a heavy sigh. You knew he didn’t want to kill anyone unless necessary " but " he said they went down fighting and Daryl got hit in the process " he said  
You open your mouth to say something but nothing came out. Maggie step forward wrapping you in her arms. " how bad?" you asked " Rick and Eric has taken him to Denise but it was bad. I am not sure if he can make it " Glenn said  
You were frozen for a split second your world coming down around you. Tears were falling and you didn’t brother to stop them. " I have to see him” you said  
"Come on I will walk you down there" Maggie said softly. You nodded and let her lead you to the front door grabbing your coats you slip it on and headed outside.  
You were scared as you got close to the house that was used as a hospital. You saw people standing around the front porch. Rick, Aaron, Eric, Carol, Carl, Michonne  
They all turned to you as you walked up “how is he?" you asked trying not to choke on the words. Rick step down to meet you “not sure They are working on him now. He lost a lot of blood " he said  
Rick pulled you into his arms and you went burying your face in his chest for a minute until you could get control of your emotions. Finally, you pulled away  
" No matter what I want to see him" you said and he nodded he lead you to a chair on the front porch to sit down.  
At that point there was nothing to do but wait. Everyone waited either inside or outside despite the cold. Rick stayed by your side keeping asked you if you needed anything you just shook your head  
All you needed was for Daryl to be ok. You didn’t even care if he didn’t love you. All you need was for him to be ok.  
you must have dozed off some point after moving inside you were settled in against Rick your head on his shoulder. Suddenly Denies appeared looking worn out.  
Everyone stood up looking at her she sighs " I Finally got the blood to stop but he going to need more If we have any chance to save him” she said. "Do you know what type he is?" Carol asked  
Denies nodded and she looked at you. “you two have the same blood type" she said. You nodded then I will give him mine " you said " will this help to save him" you asked  
Denies sigh. " there still a chance he won't wake up “she said. You nodded more tears threaten to come. " ok show me what I have to do “you said.  
You followed Denise into the back room that when you got your first look at him. You gasp and walked over to the bed. He was pale and so cold to the touch when you took his hand. He was bared chested and had a bandage across his middle.  
"He strong and he fighting or he wouldn’t have made it this far " Denies said. You nodded and let her sit you on the chair next to the bed.  
She started hooking up the needles and IV. “we can only take so much from you at a time. “Take whatever you need" you said. Denies finishing hooking everything up  
You watched your blood flow from the tub into the tub connecting in his arm. " do you want anything? "Denies asked “You going to need to eat something after this " she said.  
"maybe later " you said and leaned your head back content to just watch him. She left you alone and you just watched. Watched the way his chest move up and down slowly to slowly. His hand was still cold.  
" I am so sorry " you said softly as tears sprung up “I wish I had been brave enough to tell you I love you. So, that if you do leave me you would know that I will always love you.  
You sobbed into your hands until you were to tried to cry anymore. You sat back and just waited.  
**********************************  
Two days of sitting and waiting and of giving your blood off and on. You were tried and weak. But there was still no change in Daryl.  
" you need to eat something and go get some rest "Rick said as you finish up giving another dose of blood to Daryl. You stood up and imeadialy almost dropped to the floor if Rick hadn’t caught you.  
"See you’re not taking care of yourself. He wouldn’t want you to do this " he said picking you up. "Well he not here to see this is he " you said breaking down.  
Rick held you tighter whispering comforting words to you then he started walking you weren't aware of where you were going until he laid you on a bed.  
" you need to rest " Rick said going to get a blanket. And before you could protest he climbed into the bed next to you and pulled you into his arms.  
"Sleep ok " he said as you dropped your head on his shoulder and closed your eyes. Sleep came faster than you though possible. 

Someone was shaking you awake next thing you knew. You rolled over and found yourself looking up at Maggie tears in her eyes. " hey. He’s awake " she said and suddenly you found you couldn’t breath you sat up.  
" it ok “. Maggie said helping you put your head between your knees until you felt under control.  
" you ok?" Maggie asked and you nodded and stood up shakily. but you ignore it and made your way out of the bedroom with Maggie right beside you.  
You stomach rolling and head spinning. You made your way back down the hallway there was a crowded around the door. Rick spotted you and smile.  
" hey he asking for you " he said " me?" you asked Rick nodded come on. He slid an arm around you help you though the doorway.  
There he was looking a lot better than earlier his color was slowly coming back he looked away from talking to Glenn and saw you  
You refused to let him see the tears of relife so you put on a smile. " hey you gave everyone a scare " you said as Rick help you closer to the bed.  
You noticed Daryl eyes flicker to Rick's arm around you before coming back to you. " are you ok?" you don’t look so good " he said voice rough and low.  
" better now you’re going to be ok " you said as you step out of Ricks arm. You only managed a couple step before the room was spinning again and this time you couldn’t stop it.  
You heard your name but it was so far away and then everything went dark.  
Voices were the first thing that caught your attention when you came to. Someone talking in hushed voice. You really couldn’t make it out. So, you forced your eyes open.  
You groan at the light " hey sleeping beauty “you blinked and saw Rick standing over you. Then he laughed." don’t give me that look I wasn't flirting " he said talking to someone else.  
You turned your head to see who it was. " we’ll just keep your arms to yourself then " came the reply in good nature.  
"What?" you asked blinking your eyes open your vison cleared up and you saw who you were lying next to. Daryl was half sitting up leaning again a bunch of pillows.  
he studies you carefully " how are you feeling and don't give me that fine crap either " he said you slowly sat up. Your head not feeling so bad.  
" a little on the weak side but ok “you told him. "Well then. " he said grabbing your hand and pulling you to him. Before you could say anything, his mouth was on yours.  
You mind still sluggish still trying to figure out what was happening. But your body didn’t need any encouragement beside his mouth demanding for more from you.  
When he finally pulled away he met your gaze. " they told me what you did " he said. Still trying to recover you took a deep breath." that was not a hard choice I couldn’t have you dying on me " you said.  
" I would never do that " he said with a grin and you rolled your eyes. but once again his mouth was on you. " love you " he said in between kisses. Making your heart flip flop in your chest.  
" love you too " you said as he began to reach for you. He groaned and you pulled back laughing. " getting ahead of yourself “you said as you help him settled back down on his pillows.  
he kept you pulled to his side and you settled in next to him. " rest the other stuff can wait “you said. He grunted and closed his eyes  
"Stay " he said softly and you placed a hand on his chest “always " you said as you watch over him as he quickly feels back to sleep.


End file.
